


I saw it in a drama once

by JemmyMads



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Parties, Underage partying is happening, besties to more than besties, minsung being chaotic, other idols appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmyMads/pseuds/JemmyMads
Summary: Minjae's first high school party gets him more than he was expecting, especially with his chaotic and mess of a best friendBut he certainly wasn't complainingOrThe obligatory "saw ex, had to makeout" story that MCND doesn't have yet but with a predictable twist
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC / Song Minjae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	I saw it in a drama once

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I know this is trash but I hope you like it anyways  
> for reference;  
> 12th grade - 99 liners  
> 11th grade - 00, 01 liners  
> 10th grade - 02, 03 liners  
> 9th - 04 liners

Seungmin had always been somewhat of a partier in high school. He liked the crowds, the music, the relaxed atmosphere. There was something appealing about being in the throngs of his fellow students that Seungmin just couldn’t resist.

Sungjun often came with him, claiming that he wanted to relax but Seungmin knew he just wanted to keep an eye on him. Not that Seungmin cared particularly, having Sungjun at these parties did help Seungmin let loose a little more, knowing the elder would take care of him if something were to happen. However, with Sungjun’s protective personality, it wasn’t surprising when he was adamant about not letting Huijun and Minjae join them.

“C’mon, wouldn’t you rather have our first high school party be with you there?” Minjae pleaded, hanging off of the elder’s arm.

They were gathered in Sungjun’s room, the three younger watching as Sungjun and Seungmin got ready for the party that night.

Seungmin held up a shirt for Junhyuk to look at, who pursed his lips and shook his head. Seungmin huffed and let it drop to the floor, going back to looking through his bag for an outfit as the argument continued.

“I would rather you not go to a party at all until you’re an upperclassman.” Sungjun shrugged Minjae off with a pointed look, “Like what I did.”

“But Huijun and I will never be able to go to a party with you! You’re gonna be at college by then.” Minjae whined. “Plus, Seungmin went out at our age and he’s fine.”

“Oh well.”

Minjae let out a groan and flopped backwards onto Sungjun’s bed. “You’re the worst.”

“Seconded.” Huijun chimed. He was sat with his back against Sungjun’s bed, pouting as he played some complicated game on his phone. He had been helping with Seungmin’s outfit, but had given up when the elder had dismissed his idea for the third time.

“See, even  _ Huijun _ thinks you’re the worst.”

“I’m just trying to keep you guys safe!” Sungjun said, turning to where Seungmin was sitting on his desk, still going through his bag looking for something to wear “Why aren’t you backing me up? You  _ know _ they shouldn’t go.”

“I guess I’m fine with it. It would be better that their first party is with us there so we can look out for them.” Seungmin shrugged. The pair were sophomores after all, the fact that they hadn’t snuck to one of the upperclassmen parties yet was frankly amazing. Seungmin hadn’t had that much self control when he was their age.

Minjae sat up with a victorious cry, “See! If Seungmin-hyung is fine with it you should be too.”

“Jesus - seriously?” Sungjun said, “You’re really okay with them tagging along tonight?”

Seungmin pushed himself off the desk and moved in front of Sungjun, taking the elder’s hands into his own. He offered him a small smile, “Let them come, we can monitor how much they drink, if they do at all, and keep them in line.”

“If they’re allowed to go, can I also go?” Junhyuk asked.

Seungmin and Sungjun scoffed in unison.

“As if.”

“Never.”

“What!” Junhyuk cried, “Why not?”

“You’re the baby,” Huijun said, reaching over to pinch the freshman’s cheeks, “Our little baby isn’t allowed out into the cold, cruel world yet.”

“Neither would you two if it weren’t for Minnie.” Sungjun pointed out with a glare at Seungmin.

“That’s cause Min-hyung is the cool hyung.” Minjae quipped.

“Yah!” Sungjun threw a shirt at the younger halfheartedly, “Brats.”

“Okay okay so that’s settled,” Seungmin interjected, “Now will someone  _ please _ help me pick out an outfit.”

Minjae rolled his eyes and stood up, taking confident strides to Seungmin’s side and dragging him to the bathroom. “Your white crop top, those black jeans with the rips, Huijun’s circle belt and my red bomber jacket. Done.”

“You’re a genius oh my god.”

Minjae steered Seungmin to sit on the toilet seat, “I  _ know _ . You look damn hot in that shirt. Now let me do your makeup and then you can get changed.”

Seungmin tried to duck his head to hide his bright cheeks. If Minjae saw them there was no doubt the younger would make fun of him.

Minjae clicked his tongue impatiently and lifted Seungmin’s head. “Don’t hide, I need to see your face to be able to do your makeup dumbass.”

“Dumbass hyung to you.” Seungmin shot back, glad he hadn’t mentioned Seungmin’s still burning cheeks.

“Plus,” Minjae murmured as he leaned closer to begin applying highlighter, “When you look down I can’t see how adorable you look when you blush.”

“Hey!” Seungmin cried indignantly, swatting at the other’s arm as Minjae reeled backwards cackling, “You disrespectful little-”

“Hyung you need to-” Minjae caught one of his flailing arms, still laughing, “You need to keep still so I can finish. I don’t want to be late to my first party because you can’t handle a little light teasing.”

“Light teasing my  _ ass _ .” Seungmin grumbled but complied, settling down to allow Minjae to finish.

Minjae grinned at him as he leaned forward once again, breath fanning over Seungmin’s cheek. “S’cute.”

“Yah!”

  
  
  


They did end up being late to the party. Sungjun had insisted that they stay with Junhyuk until the last possible second so that the freshman wouldn’t have to spend so much time alone. Junhyuk was stuck at Sungjun’s house now, most likely playing Mario Kart on Sungjun’s TV by now and raiding the snacks.

The walk was short and pleasant. The air was crisp after the rain-filled week and the night sky was clear. As they rounded the corner to the block the party was on, Sungjun began ringing his hands together, a nervous habit he had picked up in grade school.

“Okay so no wandering off, no accepting drinks from anyone unless it’s me or Seungminnie, no leaving without telling us-”

“Isn’t that technically the same as no wandering off?”

“Well I- shut up,” Sungjun whacked Huijun’s arm, “No drinking more than two cups of whatever you choose, absolutely no shots allowed.”

“Hyung,” Seungmin was smiling as he grabbed onto Sungjun’s arm, “Hyung they’ll be fine. We’ll be with them the entire time and this party isn’t even that big.”

Minjae popped up onto Sungjun’s otherside, “Relax hyung, we’ll be good, we promise.”

“Fine fine, I’ll stop.” Sungjun grumbled. 

Music filtered down the street as they drew closer to the brightly lit house. Changbin, the host of the party, was notorious for having fun but laid back parties. He was particular about who came and what was served at the party, making them some of the safest parties the school had. His friends also helped to regulate who came and what got slipped in, they threw out people who tried to slip in any hard drugs or tried to spike drinks.

Still, even with knowing how safe the party would be, Seungmin could feel the worry radiating off of Sungjun.

Seungmin and Sungjun had been friends since grade school, when Seungmin had moved into town. Sungjun was naturally caring and protective, which went well with Seungmin’s more impulsive and care free attitude. The two just fit together.

Sungjun had been mad when Seungmin first snuck to a party early in his sophomore year. Sungjun had made it clear that Seungmin was not allowed, so when he had heard from Subin that Seungmin was in the kitchen playing Mafia he had stormed in and attempted to drag the younger out. The upperclassmen, specifically Jiwoo and Hongjoong, had taken a liking to the eccentric sophomore and insisted he stay.

Thus had begun Seungmin’s high school career as the life of the party, as the upperclassmen at the time had dubbed him. He had given Sungjun a fair share of gray hairs since.

“Welcome fleshlings,” Jisung called from the porch, where he and a graduated senior named Minho were sitting on the railing and sharing a joint, “The party is right through there. Make sure to introduce those two new hotties to Changbin.”

Minho smacked Jisung’s arm, “Don’t call them fleshlings, you're gonna scare them away. And don’t go hitting on others in front of me.” He gave the gathered friends a sympathetic smile, “Ignore my idiot of a boyfriend, he’s a little socially inept.”

“I’m better than you are, ass.”

“Wooyoung literally walked back home when you asked him if he knew what a penis fish was.”

“Did you see them! They were all over that beach in California!”

“That’s not something you ask someone though! Especially with no explanation”

“Sorry but what the hell is a penis fish?” Sungjun asked. The pair whipped around to look at them, clearly forgetting that the four friends were there.

Minho groaned, “Oh god.”

“You  _ have _ to see these,” Jisung said, grabbing his phone and pulling something up. Minho snatched the phone out of the younger’s hand.

“Do not scar them.” He said, before gesturing vaguely to the door, “Sorry to hold you guys up, go on inside, we’ll be in in a little bit.”

“We’re gonna make out for a little.” Jisung stage whispered to them.

Minho just nodded his agreement, “We are.”

Sungjun ushered them past the pair and into the hallway. The house wasn’t crowded, but pleasantly filled with familiar faces and warm greetings. Changbin caught sight of them kicking off their shoes and came over to welcome them.

“Sorry if Minho and Jisung scared you off, they have that unfortunate effect on people,” He said as he led them further into the house, “Drinks are in the kitchen, there’s a game of kings cup going on in the backyard if you want to join. Oh and if you want to smoke, go for it, but do it outside”

“Thanks Binnie,” Sungjun said as they entered the kitchen.

“Course man,” Changbin pat Sungjun’s shoulder before turning fully to Seungmin, “Hongjoong and Seonghwa are coming in a little, I’ll find you when they show up.”

Seungmin brightened at the mention of two of his favorite hyungs, “They’re coming? Is Jiwoo coming?”

“Don’t know, sorry Min,” Changbin nodded at the group of friends, making to leave before stopping and turning back to them, “Seungminnie, just so you know, Dohyun is here.”

Seungmin tried to hide his disappointment and merely waved the elder off.

Dohyun was Seungmin’s ex from last year. They had dated for nearly 5 months before breaking up because Dohyun thought Seungmin flirted too much with others. Seungmin didn’t mean to, half of the time he didn’t even think what he was doing was flirting, but Dohyun was possessive and it started to take a toll on their relationship.

They had ended things a bit messily, neither party wanting to admit that they were in the wrong and there had been an undeniable tension between them since.

Sungjun glanced at Seungmin with unmasked worry, “You sure you wanna stick around? I can walk you back home if you don’t wanna stay.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes good naturedly, “No way, let’s get some drinks and make the night fun for the kids.”

  
  
  


It became clear pretty quickly that Huijun was a lightweight. Seungmin had made him a simple mix of gin and orange juice, with ice to water down the alcohol, but the younger was already flushed under the kitchen lights.

Minjae, however, was halfway through his second tequila, seltzer, mint concoction - a mix that Seungmin had fallen in love with in his sophomore year - and was barely affected. Seungmin was slightly miffed by the light haired boy’s alcohol tolerance.

Sungjun had taken Huijun into the living room to talk to some of their classmates and keep the younger away from the alcohol, leaving Seungmin and Minjae to their devices in the kitchen.

Seungmin and Minjae were particularly close in their friend group. They had met late in primary school and hadn’t initially gotten along. Minjae was headstrong and stubborn, where Seungmin was spiteful and defensive. They butted heads many times in arguments over petty things and had nearly ended their friendship over a fight for the last mango popsicle. 

However, they had grown incomparably close in secondary school and by the time they were in high school, they were nearly inseparable from each other. Where Minjae was quick to pick fights with others, Seungmin was lackadaisical and could let things go easily. He managed to cool Minjae’s quick temper. And Minjae managed to get Seungmin to show that he cared about stuff, he brought out the excitable and energetic side of Seungmin that had faded away with time.

“Why the hell would I believe you!” Minjae forced out as he doubled over from laughter.

“Cause it’s true!” Seungmin said, waving his drink around to get his point across, trying to hold back his own laughter. “It’s true and I know it’s true because I learned it from Alexa!”

Minjae burst into more peals of laughter, grasping Seungmin’s shoulder, “Why the fuck do you talk to your Alexa.”

Seungmin huffed, “I get lonely sometimes.”

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Minjae was wheezing, “Why am I friends with you? Why are you so lame.”

Seungmin slapped his arm, “Shut up.”

“That’s worse than when you caught me talking to the picture of us.”

“Uh I’m sorry but  _ nothing _ will ever beat you talking to that picture of us. Seriously what were you thinking?”

“I was trying to see if changing how I talk would make me seem cooler.”

“That’s a lost cause.”

Minjae kicked at him lightly, a smile still dancing across his face. The lights in the kitchen had been dimmed sometime ago when the living room had become the dance floor. Sunwoo said he wanted to ‘set the mood’ but Hwall said it was just so the other could get away with making out with his boyfriend.

The lower lighting brought out Minjae’s round cheeks, making them glow even without makeup. Seungmin got the urge to reach out and poke one of his balled up cheeks. Right as he was raising his arm to do just that, he caught sight of a familiar flash of hair.

“Oh  _ shit _ .” Seungmin muttered, quickly moving so that Minjae was directly in front of him, blocking Dohyun’s view of him, “Shit, Minjae don’t move please.”

Minjae looked over his shoulder in confusion, searching for the cause of Seungmin’s panic, “Why? Is there someone I need to beat up for you?”

“No  _ no _ do not fight him please, just hide me.” Seungmin replied, grasping Minjae’s arms and getting his attention back on him, “My ex just walked in and I absolutely do not want to talk to him. Like ever again.”

“Oh.  _ Oh shit _ . Yeah okay I got you don’t worry.” Minjae said. Seungmin risked a peek over Minjae’s shoulder, just to see Dohyun’s eyes already staring down the back of Minjae’s head with furrowed brows.

“Fuck Jae I think he’s gonna come over.  _ Fuck _ Jae what should we do.”

“Here just-” Minjae pursed his lips slightly before putting one hand on Seungmin’s shoulder and the other settled on his waist, “Trust me?”

“Always.” Seungmin replied without hesitating.

Then, Minjae’s lips were on his, soft and unsure. Seungmin only hesitated a second before relaxing into his best friend’s hold, lips moving lazily against the younger’s. He tasted of mint and tequila, vaguely of strawberry too from Seungmin’s lip gloss. His lips were warm, but inexperienced. Minjae had only ever dated twice, and only kissed once to Seungmin’s knowledge.

Seungmin slung his arms behind the other’s head and let his body fall backwards just enough to lean against the counter behind him. Minjae’s hand raised from his shoulder to his hair, tangling in the locks as Seungmin tilted his head just enough to allow their lips to slot together better.

They stayed like that for awhile, kissing languidly under the low light as a few people filtered in and out of the kitchen.

When neither of their lungs could handle it anymore, they pulled back. Minjae’s lips were swollen and red, a line of saliva connected them that Seungmin reached up to swipe away.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Minjae breathed, eyes fixed on Seungmin as his grip tightened just slightly on his waist, “Fuck hyung, how come we haven’t done that before.”

Seungmin giggled and ducked his head. Minjae caught his chin and tilted his face up, smirk dancing across his lips. “Hyung what did I say about hiding your face from me.”

“Jae,” Seungmin said warningly, though he was sure it wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he intended considering how he couldn’t stop smiling.

Minjae just smiled, “Yes my precious hyung?”

“Don’t tease.”

“Why? You seemed to like it just a few minutes ago.” Minjae said.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Speaking of, how did you learn to kiss like that?”

Minjae ducked his head, suddenly bashful, murmuring something at the ground.

Seungmin leaned forward, “What did you say?”

“I  _ said _ ,” Minjae looked up, cheeks flushed and eyes searching for anything to look at but Seungmin’s questioning gaze, “I said from those Thai dramas we watch.”

Seungmin reached forward to ruffle his hair, “Ah, cute.”

It felt so natural, Seungmin realized as he watched Minjae bat away his hand with an indignant huff. It felt so natural to be pressed against Minjae, felt so natural to tease him like this. Even the kiss had felt so natural.

Which was really fucking confusing for Seungmin.

“Why the fuck did Beomgyu just come running in to tell me that you two were making out in here?” Sungjun said as he came striding towards them, Huijun a couple steps behind with a shit eating grin.

Minjae shrugged with a knowing smile, “Cause we were.”

Seungmin slapped his arm at his brash words. “It’s not like that hyung. Dohyun came in here and we kissed to make him leave.”

“It was a bit more than just kissing hyung.” Minjae pointed out.

“Minjae!” Seungmin slapped his best friend’s arm twice this time.

“Well whatever it was,” Sungjun said pointedly, “We’re leaving now anyways. Changbin said they’re gonna kick people out soon, better to leave before the rush.”

Huijun looked between the two of them, “Thank god you guys kissed on your own, I was getting ready to smash your heads together. Or just get you guys to smash.”

Sungjun groaned and dropped his head into his hands, “ _ Huijun _ .”

  
  
  
  


They were all slightly tipsy as they made their way back to Sungjun’s, only Huijun could be called drunk. And apparently, he was a whiny drunk. He made them stop halfway through the walk to take off his shoes because they were hurting his feet, only to begin whining again not even two seconds later because his socks were getting wet from the still damp pavement.

“Wait Seungmin-hyung.” Minjae said, grabbing Seungmin’s wrist as he made to walk up the path to Sungjun’s front door. “Can we talk really quick?”

“Course,” Seungmin replied, worry spiking but being sure to not let it show on his face. We waved off Sungjun, who had turned when they stopped, “We’ll be in soon.”

Sungjun shot them a worried glance but left them either way, trusting them to take care of themselves.

“Hyung,” Minjae started, “About that kiss…”

Seungmin nodded his head, trying to get the younger to continue, ignoring the pounding in his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

That was not what Seungmin expected, but he could roll with it. “Why are you sorry, Minnie?”

“I didn’t ask before kissing you. Consent is important, even with just a kiss, so I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable and I promise I will never do it again.”

Minjae was so sincere as he said it, hands grasping Seungmin’s as he willed the older to understand.

Seungmin let the words sink in and felt a soft smile spreading across his face. Minjae, for how brash he could be, was one of the most genuinely sweet people Seungmin knew. Of course he would get hung up on that, of course he would worry about Seungmin and how he felt.

Seungmin tightened his grip on Minjae’s hands as he watched the younger. “Minjae, you absolute dork, I  _ told _ you I trust you.”

“But you never said yes to a kiss.”

“Minjae, babe, it’s okay. That’s very sweet of you to be concerned, and you’re right, you should ask before kissing someone. But not me, I trust you with my everything. I promise you, I trust you and I could never be mad because of that.”

Minjae bit his lip and nodded, keeping Seungmin’s gaze with a steady one of his own. One of his hands came up and settled on Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin allowed himself to lean into the touch, smile widening minimally.

“I think I like you, hyung.” Minjae whispered. His fingers brushed along Seungmin’s cheekbone, “I think I really like you. And there’s no pressure for you to like me back, or date, or call me your boyfriend but just…” Minjae trailed off and looked up to the sky. Seungmin gave him a second to collect himself. “Just know that my feelings for you are genuine and sincere and  _ I like you _ .”

“You silly boy,” Seungmin replied, lifting his hand to cradle Minjae’s hand on his cheek, “You silly silly boy, of course I like you. How could I not? I’ve liked you longer than I can actually remember and I’ll like you until I can’t remember. I like you Minjae.”

Minjae’s shoulders sagged in palpable relief and he let out a slightly watery laugh, “Well I think saying that’s a relief is an understatement. Also hyung, you seriously looked hot as fuck tonight.”

“Moment ruined-”

“Hey!”

“-moment  _ royally _ fucked up because of you.” Seungmin pulled away from the younger with a bright laugh, “Seriously Jae? Keep it in your pants, you horn dog.”

“I thought you should know!” Minjae laughed as they made their way up to Sungjun’s house, their voices echoing around the empty street, “You deserve to know how hot you were tonight, especially when we-”

“Shut up!” Seungmin all but slapped his hand across the taller’s mouth, cheeks blazing, “Do you have an off button anywhere I can press?”

“No but I certainly have an on button.”

“ _ Damn you _ !”

Minjae cackled, holding the door open for Seungmin, who gave him a nice kick to the knee as he walked past. Minjae stopped him before they could make their way down the hall to Sungjun’s room.

“Hyung, go on a date with me?”

Seungmin nodded, “Of course.”

“Really?”

“On one condition.”

Minjae groaned, “I knew that was coming. Go on, what’s your condition?”

Seungmin smirked. His best friend knew him well, “Help me deface that homophobic billboard downtown.”

“Be gay do crime,” Minjae whispered, nodding his head knowingly, “A man after my own heart. I’m in.”

“Please,” Seungmin said flippantly as he sauntered past Minjae down the hallway, “I already have your heart.”

Minjae let out a delighted giggle before following after Seungmin, “Of course you do hyung. You always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, I know it's cheesy but this fandom really needs some more works, especially of the cheesy kind so here is my meager contribution
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, stay safe lovely readers :)


End file.
